Happy Appy Spinoffs Because Why Not
As you know, Happy Appy spinoffs are a little bit bad. Also, that 'little bit bad' part on that last sentence was a huge lie. So, let's take the piss out of them and create spinoffs that could actually happen in the future. The spinoffs don't even have to star Happy Appy. You can make one on Forenzik, Gerasim, Danny, or that Gina girl. Just make sure the person you make fun of actually appeared on the pasta or its three sequels, alright? DA LIST Happy Appy Gets Appabeetus. Happy Appy crosses over with Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon (it actually did happen near the end of the pasta's ruining by fans, I shit you not) Happy Appy gets remade in MS Paint and GoAnimate by all of the under-13 fans of the pasta, and Forenzik kills them all. Forenzik hijacks The Hub and replaces the episode of MLP with Happy ONLY killing the Appaloosan ponies. Gerasim plays Winnie the Pooh Home Run Derby Happy Appy plays with a Slap-Chop Happy Appy meets The Annoying Orange Happy Appy vs. Jeff the Killer Happy Appy vs. the ALASKAN BULL WORM Happy Appy Becomes Worm Jeff's Dinner Forenzik survives a execution squad, being ran over by a tank, a nuclear bomb, and the Big Crunch Happy Appy Applies for Art School; Is Promptly Rejected Happy Appy Goes to the Grocery Store and Is Mistaken for Produce Happy Appy Does Dallas Forenzik vs. Predator Happy Appy and the Quest for the Golden Apple 2: Even Goldier Happy Appy and Spongebob in Underwater Fruitcake Happy Appy vs. The Skin Taker Happy Appy Lays Eggs In Your Ear Happy Appy Is Eaten By Slug Hoody And Slug Masky Happy Appy Gets Baked Into A Pie Miranda's Ghost Haunts Nickelodeon Happy Appy Exfoilates Happy Appy Is Sued For ONE BILLION DOLLARS Forenzik's Butt Is Haunted Happy Appy Season 5: Seed of Happy Appy (I really hope someone gets this, there's like three jokes in here...) Happy Appy Predicts the Fiscal Cliff Gerasim and Forenzik's Blind Date The Happy Appy Rappy Time Show Happy Appy Moves to Disney Channel; Promptly Commits Seppuku Forenzik Roasting On An Open Fire Happy Appy's Unbirthing Fetish (do NOT google that, I beg you) Happy Appy vs. Crappy Appy Happy Appy Gets Trapped In A POPstation The Happy Appy Show! Starring Pauly Shore and Steven Baldwin! Gerasim Ships Forenzik And Happy Appy As An Act Of Revenge Forenzik Opens Page After Janurary 15th, Kills Admins For Trying To Lock It. Happy Appy meets Woll Smoth, becomes Hoppy Oppy Happy Appy is sold in a Supermarket Happy Appy Gets Mouth Surgery Happy Appy Sees Street Whore, Discovers He Has A Big Shlong Stick Happy Appy Gets Kicked Off of Disney Channel for having A Funny Show Forenzik doesn't find any murder clues Danny pukes up Denny's Grand Slam Happy gets juiced and becomes Sad Applejuice Forenzik gets cut into thirds and still survives Happy gets eaten by a fat Bulbasaur The author of the previous story gets beaten to death by fat Charmander fetishists. Forenzik vs. The Rake TEH DAY OF ALL TEH APPLEJUICE AND THEN AN APPLE CORE POPPED OUT! Happy Appy listens to the Lavender Town music and commits seppuku Happy Appy eats a taco with shit. Happy Appy gets diarrhea Happy Appy watches Drake & Josh because iCarly sucks Forenzik develops a crush for Gerasim Gerasim cheats on Tomoko hashimotalog WHATEVER THE FUCK HER NAME IS Happy Appy 4: Gerasim's Weird Fetish Happy Appy watches Squidward's Suicide Happy Appy sees that the Happy Appy wiki Got vandalized Happy Appy becomes a pimp Happy Appy drags a kid into a bush then you see blood or apple semen... They look similar!... Don't judge me Happy Appy gets arrested for pedophilia Happy Appy watches raywilliamjohnson. Sends Forenzik to kill him Happy Appy watches Smosh. Gets addicted and dies Happy Appy shouts the N-word. Gets raped Happy Appy eats dog food Happy Appy fails to cover his boner Happy Appy gets raped by a dog Happy Appy breaks his dick stick, then eats it Happy Appy finds out we made this page to make fun of him Forenzik dresses up as a woman to attract Gerasim. Walks into an dark alley. Gets raped by hobos Happy Appy 6: Freddrick doesn't even give a shit anymore Happy Appy's keyboard broke so he has to write like this: My K3ib0rd Br03k Happy Appy Fucks Himself With A Cactus Happy Appy sticks a cactus in is asshole Happy Appy is Love Happy Appy is Life Happy Appy becomes butthurt on the Creepypasta wiki Happy Appy finds out that there is no porn of himself Happy Appy watches gay porn Happy Appy watches 2 girls one cup Forenzik's Sexy Suspender Striptease Happy Appy adopts the Happy Appy wiki Happy Appy adopts the Trollpasta wiki Happy Appy adopts the Creepypasta wiki Happy Appy is Happy Appy in Happy Appy the Movie: Happy Appy is Happy Appy. Happy Appy Gets a Master's Degree in Wumbology Happy Appy Gets a Spanking Because He Didn't Do His Homework And He Totally Fucking Deserves It Category:Lists Category:Dronik Pastas Category:Collab Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Loads of Characters Category:NSFW Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Happy Appy